The One That Got Away
by Jrocknpoppingirl
Summary: Snape loved Lily but what happens when Harry shows up at Hogwarts - and is a Slytherin?  Eventually will be SnArry. Features Dark!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes. They're all that I think about most days. Even now, when I'm not near them and will never see them again. I wish I could go back in time and tell her that I never meant to call her that word and tell her how much I love her. I know she chose him over me and that even if I told her, she still wouldn't change a thing about the now. In another life, I would make her happy so I wouldn't have to say that she's the one that got away. But to just _tell_ her the truth and have her know it would make me able to keep going.

What's this? Her son lives? He has _her_ eyes! Why does it haunt me now still? All my regrets in life are going to just haunt me now and forevermore, embodied in her son. In a few years, he will show up at Hogwarts and be a stupidly spoiled brat, just like his father was before him. I'll be forced to look into Lily's kind eyes and see no love in them.

I'll stay around this school, though, because I long so very deeply to see those eyes once more. Even just once and I can go on longer. So, until her son shows up, I'll live off of memories and her photographs.

Please, whoever is out there and may hear my plea: Let Harry be his mother again instead of his father. I need her in my life or you might as well just kill me now instead of making me suffer.

AN: I know, I'm sorry! I should have No Longer Perfect but this would not leave me alone! It jumped into my head and I couldn't get it out of my head!


	2. Chapter 2

"It's this year, Severus. Her son is coming here this year. Are you happy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Happy? When have you ever known me to be _that_, Headmaster?" I fired back readily.

"I had merely thought," Dumbledore started, thoroughly taken aback at my harsh tone, "that you would be glad to see her son. Even if just once. You remember that he has her eyes, do you not?"

"It's his fault she's dead," I stated coldly. "Why would I be _glad_ that he's coming to Hogwarts this year?"

I did not know that you still felt so strongly about this, Severus," the kind old fool had tears in his eyes that burned into my soul with a pleading type of air in an attempt to find proof that I had lied to him. "I do hope that you won't be so harsh on him when he shows up, Severus. No matter how much he looks like his father, he is his own person and needs to grow up as that.

"I know that, Headmaster," I replied feeling mildly scolded.

"Well then, I'll let you get along with your preparations for the new school year."

With that dismissal, I left the headmaster's office to return to my own. As I walked, I got wrapped up within my own thoughts and ran into a wall. As I collected myself up off of the floor, Minerva, Poppy, and Filius gathered around in a worried cluster.

"My dear!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" inquired Poppy.

Filius, looking as though he would topple over in concern, merely helped me to my feet.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I murmured in embarrassment. "I was just lost in thoughts."

Before they could ask any more questions, I quickly slipped away and into the comfort of the dungeons.

'_yeah, so what I he's coming here this year? If he hadn't been born, or even been born just a few days later, Lily would be alive and happy. And as if I didn't already know that it was this year. I've been keeping track of how old he is so I can give him enough pain for it to pay him back for what he put me through for these past eleven years, whether it was intentional or not. Well, that's enough brooding. I have to finalize my first day speeches and all my other plans for the year.'_


	3. Chapter 3

"My name's Ron. Ron Weasley," the redhead sitting across from me announced.

Ignoring him didn't seem to be working so I gave in and introduced myself grudgingly.

"I'm Harry," I mumbled.

"My brothers, Fed and George, said that they think you're Harry Potter," the obnoxious red-head stated. "Are you?"

"Yew, how did they know?" I was honestly curious.

"They thought they saw your scar. Can I see it?" Ron rudely questioned.

Seeing no way out of it, I pushed my hair up and Run uttered a curse under his breath at the sight of my lightning scar. I dropped my hair and shot him a disapproving glare.

"Sorry, mate," Ron said, looking scolded. "My mum doesn't let me swear so I try and swear as much as I can when she's not around so I don't slip when she is around."

"That makes absolutely no sense," I stated. I wanted to get this boy away from me but he wouldn't leave so I settled in for a long train ride. I was grateful for the distraction when both a boy and a girl came looking in for some toad. Although they didn't last very long since Ron scared them off with his obnoxious state of being.


	4. Chapter 4

All of a sudden, a pompous blonde boy and his two cronies opened the door to the train compartment. I was grateful for the interruption as it gave me the chance to relieve myself of the annoyance of the Weasley kid.

"Is it true?" the newcomer said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," I replied confusedly.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle. And my name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself.

As soon as Draco had walked in, I had noticed Ron had stiffened. After Draco had introduced himself, Ron sniggered.

Draco rounded on him, "Think my name is funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford. You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He stuck out his hand toward the end of his speech. I pondered for a moment and then took advantage of my chance to get away from the Weasley oaf. I took his hand. We walked out of the compartment leaving the annoyance who had been pestering me since I had entered the train behind spluttering.

"I'm glad you accepted my offer," Draco confidently. "A friendship with me is one thing you will never regret."


	5. Chapter 5

We walked into the (admittedly) amazingly beautiful Great Hall after Professor McGonagall in a scared silence. Try as hard as I might, I couldn't help but let my eyes fill up with wonder at how amazing the hall was. With the candles that floated in the air, I no longer had any doubts about magic being real.

When we reached a stop and the professor put the hat on a stool, I jumped in surprise as the hat began to sing. Even though Draco had warned me of this (as well as a various other number of things about the school that included which house I should get sorted into) it still shocked me.

"Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The sorting hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of with and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap!"

As the students names started to be called, the elder students began to talk amongst themselves. They would stop when a student was welcomed to their house but they all seemed to have something to tlak about. Shortly after Draco was called, my name was called as well. My name brought a sudden silence to the whole hall. I could hear people whispering from every table about me and if I'm actually Harry Potter.

Feeling I had nothing that I needed to prove to anyone, let alone these fools, I walked up to the stool and let the Gryffindor head of house put the old singing hat on my head.

"Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself. Now that's interesting…And there's something darker here, as well. Where shall I put you?" the hat mused.

"Keep me away from the Weasley, please," I thought. "If I could stay with Draco in Slytherin, that would be fine with me."

"Alright then. ** Slytherin**," the hat shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

'_With just one word, everything I had expected was shattered. Her son, in __**my**__ house? How could this be? He belongs in Gryffindor, to follow in her footsteps as a kind person. Why would he be in __**Slytherin**__? I know what people say about my house. It is full of nothing but evil witches and wizards. Why is the Wizarding World's savior there, of all places to be in the world?'_

The whole hall buzzed with the same confusion as I felt but her song obliviously sat down at the Slytherin table next to Draco as if he had done so for everyday of his life. Minerva, in an attempt to keep control of the hall, moved on to the next name and slowly got command of the hall again, although it was very split with students still buzzing with much more conversation and even my fellow staff gossiping about what it meant for there to be a Slytherin Potter. We all know (we pertaining to the staff) that the Potter's contain blood of the founder of Gryffindor. How could he end up anywhere **but** there? But no, instead, he ended up in the house of the enemy of the majority of the Gryffindors that had ever existed within the walls of this castle.

As I puzzled through my thoughts, the sorting drew to a close, Dumbledore gave his start of term speech, and the feast began.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this is so short! This is gonna be one of the last chapters from the first year. I plan to make this span a while so that it isn't too much of pedophilia for the SnArry action that's gonna come in to play later. I'll be uploading the next chapter soon!

Janjan!


	7. Chapter 7

After settling in to my new class mates and having established myself as a friend of Draco Malfoy along with being The-Boy-Who-Lived, I spent time talking with people. Through these conversations, I realized how big of a deal it really was for me to have been sorted into Slytherin from my fellow house-mates. What I did when I was a baby left many of these teenagers without parents or aunts or other relatives who are now suffering in prison.

Many of these students spent the majority of the year attempting to ignore me when not around those who belonged to other houses. I slowly built up a steady friendship with many of the Pureblood first years, Draco being the closest of them all. Our circle consisted of Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gegory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Millicent Bulstrode. I don't know why the two girls were included, though they stayed around us for the next seven years. Pansy followed Draco wherever he went and Millicent was dragged along whether she wanted it or not. It turns out, Millicent was head over heels for me and we tried dating but it never worked out because Pansy would drag her off to talk to Draco so I never had the chance to feel anything for her.

At the end of my first year, Voldemort returned. My housemates looked to me in fear that I would go back to how they had hear the rumors when they were growing up. The rest of the wizarding community looked to me as though I was supposed to just jump up, forget school, and save their lazy asses. One day, I surprised all of the school in the middle of lunch by saying, after Ron, his bucktooth girlfriend, and his oaf of a friend asked me to save them, that I was glad that Voldemort was back. I didn't hold anything against him and hope that he comes back to cleanse us of the muggle filth that has taken over the whole world.

Once word of this left the Great Hall, the whole world was abuzz with word that Harry Potter isn't going to save them. It would teach them a lesson in learning to protect their own sorry asses. I hadn't spoken only the truth, though. I did blame Voldemort for the situation in which he left me. I wouldn't have blamed him for anything if my mother's sister hadn't married an abusive piece of shit. He never struck my cousin but both my aunt and I were constantly being beaten by him and I know that this was Voldemort's fault. If he hadn't killed my parents, the world would have never brought Vernon Dursley, the beating walrus, into my life without him being punished.

I never went back to them. I spent all of my holidays with Draco for the next seven years and his parents became mine. Lucius and Narcissa are terrific people that I am proud to call my surrogate parent. Along with myself, the Malfoy family had gained one other permanent house guest by the end of my first year at Hogwarts. This second guest was Lord Voldemort. After my public statement of support for him, he sent a letter through Draco to me asking me if I truly felt that way and he and I formed a truce over time. It took a few weeks for him to believe me that I would not betray him until he finally just legilimized me and found what I had stated to be true.

I will always have resentment toward him for the situation that he placed me in with the abuse so he and I never really grew to be more than allies – I refused to be marked, flat out, so he had to be satisfied with me being his ally if anything at all.

Before, my relationship with Millicent was mentioned. Along with that one failing, Blaise and I tried dating and that one didn't work out very well…We ended up sleeping with each other off and on for several years instead. This was how I discovered that I was gay. It was also shortly around this time that I started having feelings for a particular potions master.

This marks the beginning of my 6th year at Hogwarts and I plan to not leave the school without having successfully captured the heart of the aforementioned professor. I know that I will most likely have very little luck but it is still a chance that I will somehow manage to steal my way in there.

A/N: Ack this chapter was so long! And look, it's _double_ the length of my other chapters!

I'll give you cookies if you review and tell me if you like the time jump and summary. Too little? Too much? Lemme know so I can post another chapter soon!

Wait, no. I'll give you Skittles! And if you don't know Skittles then you will get Red Vines. If you don't know either of you that I am sorry for your sheltered life and will send you some of both.

That's all for now.

Just remember, the more you review, the more I will remember to sit down and update!

Janjan


	8. Chapter 8

Over the years, Potter has done exactly what not a single person expected. He became a Slytherin. He befriended my godson. He was practically adopted by Death Eaters. He openly supports Voldemort. Worst of all, he turned into my ideal lover. It took many years to come true but true it surely came.

I realized it was true shortly after the ball that Narcissa threw for Harry's fifteenth birthday. Maybe not right then but he captured my attention originally at that moment in time. I gave it time and, by the end of his fifth year as my student, I was in love with the young man. That's what he truly is, not a teenager but a young man. He's much more mature than all of his other class mates. At times, he's more mature seeming than some of the staff.

I can't tell you how I came to have fallen for him but I know it's true. In the moments when he's happy or when he's brewing potions, I see some of Lily in him. It started with me noticing Lily in him and I ended up staring at him and that led to me staring at him at all times and that eventually turned into something more. The delicate beauty with which he moved at all times. I caught myself thinking about him at the most random of times, wishing that I could see his face and enthusiasm in class when I was teaching other classes.

It was my jealousy that finally brought my feelings into realization. When he was dating the Zabini boy, I found them in a broom cupboard snogging. Instead of being disgusted at their lewd act, I felt only pure jealousy. I remember thinking along the lines of the fact that it should be me running my hands of Harry's body, me causing the disheveled hair and lust-hazed-over look in his eyes.

After sending them off and giving them detentions, I had to practically run to my office in order to relieve myself of the pressure I felt in my groin. Visions of Harry being pleasured by my handiwork danced in my mind.

I assured myself that this was the only time this would happen but I fell short of my expectations. Within just a few days, I was (again) moaning and touching myself to the image of Harry's mouth dancing up and down my long and hard length.

Now, as Harry starts his sixth year, I will be trying to win him over. No matter what, I will not let him leave Hogwarts in the spring without him being mine in every possible way.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my goodness, another update! I apologize for any confusion with the last chapter and this chapter. No, I'm not ending it like this. I just wanted to skip all of the time in between because I know I wouldn't be able to write a story that truly spanned as long as this one would if there wasn't a time gap. Also, this way I could get to the love and the smut that I possibly going to be appearing without it being horribly pedophile-esque.

If you review, I will give you...Pocky and Ramune! (If you don't know what these are, go out and try them. Ramune is one of the best kinds of soda on the planet!)

Janjan


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know, I haven't updated this for a week. I'll explain why at the end of the chapter, I promise!

* * *

><p>"Harry, why did you volunteer yourself?" the Dark Lord questioned the intruder.<p>

Voldemort had just found his young ally spying on the meeting he was having with some of his followers. The topic of discussion was who to assign the dangerous job of assassinating a certain powerful professor at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord wanted to assign it to a student at Hogwarts but couldn't decide who would be the most successful. This decision was made more difficult due to the fact that the parents of several of the students that he was considering were present at this meeting. Severus Snape, a long-time follower of the dark, was able to add insight about the abilities of the youths suggested or the job as he had taught them all. Just as the gathered Death Eaters and their leader had started to lean to the idea of Draco Malfoy doing the deed, sixteen year-old Harry Potter (who had been hiding behind the curtain the whole meeting) spoke up and asked the gathered Death Eaters why they hadn't considered him.

It was obvious to anyone who observed the glares that the Death Eaters did not trust the-boy-who-lived-to-betray. This is why no one had suggested him. In fact, this is what the Dark Lord had been waiting for, someone to suggest that Harry Potter try and kill the old coot in Hogwarts. After a long period of distrust between both Harry and Voldemort, they both knew that the other could be too valuable of an asset to lose. This distrust was ended when Harry took the risk to let Voldemort legilimize him to see that he truly meant the dark side as a whole no harm. They made a contract that was a way to keep them from killing each other, no matter what might happen, although this contracts existence was kept a secret from the Death Eaters.

"Also, why were you spying on our meeting, Harry?" the Dark Lord questioned.

"I was in here already when you all came in and I couldn't find a good time to come out of my hiding place," Harry explained. "It wasn't my intention to spy, I promise."

Voldemort knew that Harry wouldn't have meant harm with his spying but had asked that question for the benefit of his followers. He moved on to repeat his other question.

"Why should we let you do this? You've heard why other students have been decided against. What makes you more able than them?"

"I need to get back at that old man. It's his fault that I was treated how I was by the filthy muggle excuse for a family I was stuck with," Harry spat. "Lucius has been giving Draco and me lessons in the dark arts but he has given me more attention. There is no denying that Draco has power, he doesn't have the ability to kill someone without it leaving a mark on him afterwards. I have already killed and, as you can clearly see, it has left no marks on me whatsoever. Do you remember all of the defaulted Death Eaters that you sent to Lucius to have killed, My Lord? I'm sorry to say that Lucius didn't kill them. I did. Dumbledore has been after getting me back on his side all of my years at Hogwarts so far so why not exploit this as a way to get information out of him as well as kill him?"

"My lord," Lucius spoke up, stepping forward hesitantly. "What the boy says is true. I have been training him in the hope that he would be able to bring himself safety against the Order of the Phoenix in case they attempt to kidnap him again, like they did when he aligned himself with us after you returned. That time, he had to depend on me to defend him and he requested that I help him to be able to defend him and, as his guardian, I was obliged to help him. I wanted to keep this a secret from you, My Lord, in order to give you the final product of a powerful follower."

Voldemort gave of the air of someone pondering something when he was secretly dancing a jig in his mind at the thought of having Harry as a powerful follower at his disposal. _To think that I once thought that he would kill me. He's now just a pawn in the palm of my hand. As if I hadn't noticed his presence when I came in here. I __knew__ that he was here and let him stay in order to save face and not have to bring up the idea of him doing this. I'm glad that he is so easy to manipulate without him even knowing it._

"Very well," Voldemort said. "Harry Potter, you will have killed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by the time that winter break comes around this term. Do you understand?"

Kneeling, with his right hand over his heart, Harry said, "Yes, My Lord. I will have it done."

"You are all dismissed."

* * *

><p>AN: I AM SO SORRY! Please don't hate me for how long it took for me to update this, I'm so sorry! I had a research paper to write for school and then I was reading the Hunger Games (all three in less than a week) and then I was reading the Death Note novel and then I get addicted to Majisuka Gakuen and never had the time to write this! I will try to not have such a long gap in between chapters in the future, I promise!

Did anyone catch my reference in this chapter? If you did, you will get some tea ;)

If you review and let me know how you liked this chapter, I will give you some Skittles, some Ramune, some cookies, and a special something…I dunno what yet but it will be something!

Janjan


	10. Chapter 10

"Harry, why the hell did you take this chance away from me?" Draco questioned once we were on the Hogwarts Express.

It was the same day as when I had received my mission from the Dark Lord and I had finally reached a time when Draco and I could be alone so as to permit us to converse without being spied upon. Once we got on the train and pulled out of the station, we kicked everyone else out of our compartment. I cast several anti-spying charms upon the walls and launched into the telling of the story of what had occurred with me receiving my first mission from the Dark Lord.

"Of all the reactions you could have had," I said, "I did not expect for you to be jealous of me. You know how much I hold against that old bat. You'd only be doing it so as to get honor for you and your parents. Which is a greater need, personal vengeance or favor from a murderer?"

"Watch what you say about the Dark Lord!" Draco shouted, losing his precious cool for once. "Just because you're Harry Potter doesn't mean that you get to call him a murderer without some consequences, you pratt."

"But it is true, he is a murderer," I calmly state. "If he wasn't a murderer, would I be sitting here talking to you right now? I don't think so. I think my parents would have spoiled me and I would have been raised to think that you were 'evil' and be a Gryffindor or else disowned. You need to think about more than just getting the Dark Lord's favor. You need to think about how he can get your favor. That's what I'm doing here. If I can succeed in what even he couldn't do, then I will become more powerful in his eyes (a more powerful asset) and then he will owe me one. If I kill Dumbledoor, the man the Dark Lord couldn't kill, then the Dark Lord will know that I am in fact a force with which to be reckoned. He will know for a fact that he made the right choice in choosing me as an ally and I will become more of a prized possession. I will be able to help you and your parents gain his favor by throwing my weight as possibly one of his favourites. "

After a pause where I thought, I added, "Or else this will all fail terribly and turn out in the opposite way and he will fear me so much that he will kill me. Either way, I will have served a purpose, both to myself and to the dark so I would not have died in vain. If it were you to do this, Draco, than you would (more likely than any other possible situation) probably be killed by the Dark Lord, whether you failed or not. If you failed, it would be for your failure. If you succeeded, then it would be because you could be called a threat to his regime. Because I am Harry Potter, the kinder public face of the dark, I am too valuable in that respect to be killed off by the Dark Lord, just because he fears me. He would put me on a shorter leash, no doubt, but I truly have a much higher chance of both succeeding and surviving.

"I'm sorry if I seem like I'm looking down upon you, Draco. It's just that I honestly feel that this is true. I know that you are less mature than me but only because I had to grow up at a younger age. I think that, only because of that, I would be able to succeed in killing him in just the killing aspect in general. I'm sorry for belittling your abilities, my friend, but it is the best to speak the truth to everyone in the world, particularly the ones with whom one is close."

"I understand why you did it, Harry," Draco said, having calmed down during my persuasion. "I just wish you would have discussed this with me and then we could have come up with a plan together for both of us to rise within the Dark Lord's ranks together, at the same time. I don't want you to have to do this all on your own, pulling me along after you like some unwanted baggage, or whatever. You are my brother in just about every way but blood. You don't have to do all of this on your own when you have a brother, no matter who you are. Even if you are Harry Bloody Potter, you have people on whom you can count, alright?"

"Of course," I placate the blonde. "In the future, I will consult with you, alright? Thank you for being here for me, Draco."

After a moment or two of awkward silence, I undo the anti-spying wards and wander off to the prefect's car for our meeting. As there can only be one Slytherin boy prefect from each year, I am him. Sadly, my female counterpart is Pansy. She sent me a letter over the summer, demanding that I stand down and let Draco become the prefect. I adamantly refused. I had to explain to her that it wasn't because I harbor a secret love for her (as she quite vehemently believed) but because being prefect again was something good for my reputation. Now, in hindsight, I realize that it was good as it will help me get in with Dumbledoor if I am a prefect and have a reason to even be around him during the school year other than him calling me in at random or because Draco and I got caught hexing some Gryffindors idiots –coughRonWeasleycough-.

As I walk into the car, I am met with two of the sights I had wished to avoid until I had at least reached the castle – Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger fighting.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my goodness, it's been so long since I updated! I am so sorry! I have been busy with school and yeah...I do apologize for not updating for over a month. I'm pretty sure it's close to about 6 weeks by now. Oops! -Hides behind Snape-

Can you guys accept little plushies of Voldemort as an apology for having not updated lately? Please!

If you review, I'll throw in some Draco plushies for you guys, too!

I have the next few chapters kind planed out in my head so I will just need to sit down and write them and then I will be able to keep this story going easily. But that will probably not happen until Sunday at the earliest since I'm gonna be busy until then.

I have a bunch of tests in school and then I'm going on a trip with my school's choirs to Six Flags Great Adventure this Saturday. I will have no time to write between studying for tests and practicing songs to write another chapter until I have gotten all the craziness done. But once it is done, I promise to put more effort into updating!

Also, if you guys wait until June 20th-ish, I'll be out of school till the beginning of September so I will be able to update a lot more then :)

Janjan (who loves her readers and understands if they are mad and very few in numbers)!


	11. Chapter 11

"Ronald Weasley, how DARE you say that about me?" Hermione Granger shrieked at the red-headed buffoon. "My parents are muggles! You think that I want them to be dead? This is the absolute last straw! I have put up with you for how many years now? No more. This entire relationship is OVER. If you so much as talk to me outside of prefect duties, I will hex your arse so much you won't be able to even walk!"

"Trouble in paradise for the golden couple?" I drawled, letting the fuming woman know her rant had been overheard. Weasley just stood there spluttering as though he hadn't even heard me. He tried to defend himself to Granger but she stalked away from him, with a face full of rage.

"There is no 'golden couple' or 'paradise', Potter," she snapped. "If you would kindly leave the prefects carriage-"

"Why would I leave? This is where I am supposed to be, unless you intend on getting me in trouble with Dumbledore for not doing my job," I returned. "Paradise or not, I think all of the students would appreciate you and Weasley keeping your lives as close to non-existent as possible."

Flushing even more than from just her anger but now also embarrassment, Granger spluttered to find a response. I walked away from her and several other prefects filed in behind me. Since we were all there, the meeting commenced right away. Granger and Weasley sat on opposite sides of the car, Weasley shooting longing looks at the muggle-born. She ignored him, completely in business mode. Any time the Weasel spoke, Granger shot him the most deadly glare imaginable, I was almost impressed. The more distance there was between Granger and Weasley, the easier my life would be for certain.

As soon as we finished, I hightailed it out of the carriage. I hurried back to my carriage where Draco would be waiting with our other friends. Kicking them out, I shared the details of my plan with Draco. My plan to kill Dumble-snore would be difficult to accomplish, even with the aid of the individuals I had in mind. If it were anyone else attempting this, they would certainly fail.

Hermione Granger, insufferable know-it-all that she is, would be a source of much aid in my plot. Whether she wanted to or not, Granger has started doubting in the headmaster the other Gryffindors worship so utterly blindly. I know this for a fact because she started attending the meetings that the most mild supporters of the Dark Lord at Hogwarts hold. This started toward the end of last term.

At first, no one trusted the Gryffindor at all. We even changed the location of the meetings, certain that she was just there to spy on the goings on. One day, after potions class, Granger found an excuse to stay late and speak with me and Draco. She explained herself, how, even though she disagrees with many of Voldemort's methods, she cannot fully deny him.

Many individuals think that the type of magic, light or dark, depend on your family. This is not 100% true. It is possible for a muggleborn to be born fully dark. It is fully possible for someone born from two dark individuals, like Andromeda Black, to be the most purely light individual. Granger, as it turns out, to have dark magic. Not just slightly dark, very dark. Darker than many of the Dark Lord's inner circle. Of course, not as dark as myself or the Dark Lord himself. He and I are of a level that hasn't been recorded in magical history. Because of his methods, Voldemort and other such dark lords have given the dark arts a terrible reputation. In fact, a very small amount of magic that is classified as dark has any negative effects. A vast majority of them have healing properties that have been pushed to the backs of peoples' minds by the Unforgivables.

Having proven herself to me and Draco as truly being a dark witch, Granger was allowed to attend some of the meetings. With the two individuals the closest to the Dark Lord vouching for her, no one else dared to raise their voice against Granger. With Granger firmly placed at my side, I was able to look forward to putting my plan in motion much more easily.

* * *

><p>So...I owe a huge apology here. I said I was going to update this a lot about two years ago, for the summer before my Junior year of high school. Here I am getting ready to graduate after my senior year and haven't updated at all. If you hate me, I will understand but please don't hate my story! This is one of my first HP stories that has a true plot beyond the romance of it...I still know where I was going with this, I just need to figure out how to find the words to write it all out.<p>

I aim to have up to chapter 20 finished before I start college in September and feel free to hold me to this, guys. Thank you especially to Goddess Alexandria for reminding me that this story exists by adding it to your alerts. I started trying to work on this then but I was super busy with my musical, AP exams, and finishing high school. I have much more time now so you can expect many more updates soon, I promise!


End file.
